


Her Reckless Cowboy, Her Drunken Dream...

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreaming of Flynn, F/M, Fluff, Flynn is dead in some of these, Hallucinations, Love, harmful behaviors, some happy, some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: A collection of prompts.





	1. Sleep Sweet

 

“Wyatt!! Rufus!! Help me!” Lucy yelled as she willed herself not to collapse under Flynn’s weight. Scrambling into the motel room proved difficult, with his feet dragging. By some miracle, he hadn’t fainted yet- despite all the blood he had lost.  

“What happened?” Wyatt asked, panicked.  

“Flynn got shot! It was Emma.”  

“It’s merely a flesh… wound…” Flynn mumbled, as the other men practically threw him on the bed. Wyatt was quick to open his shirt and reveal the wound. Lucy looked up to find Flynn’s face slack, white, and now unconscious.  

“Lucy, get fresh towels, boil water, grab the scotch.” Lucy nodded and listened.  

Lucy could hear Wyatt and Rufus’ conversation as she did what was asked, but it sounded like they were far away. Rufus asked if they should get Flynn to the Lifeboat, Wyatt said no, it could make it worse. By the time Lucy made it back with the items, Wyatt had figured out where the bullet was, and that it hadn’t hit anything major.  

“Lucy, you don’t have to watch if you think you’ll be sick.”  

“No, I want to be here.” She said, as she walked over to Flynn and took his hand. She then nodded to Wyatt, after a short look of understanding, he continued. Pulling out the med kit, he had everything he needed. Within half an hour, Wyatt had got the bullet out and was sewing Flynn back up.  

“That was a close call, good thing you were with him, Lucy.”  

“I didn’t realize Captain Sunshine here was into stealing kidneys.” The familiar accented voice was still sassy, even if it sounded tired. Lucy looked down to find Flynn awake staring up at her- then his eyes flitted to Lucy’s hands- which were wrapped around one of his. And god, she was crying. “I must be dreaming.”  

Lucy laughed and smoothed his hair back.  

“You dream about getting shot, Garcia?”  

“No, not about that.”  He said a look of wonder on his face. “What happened though?”  

“Emma.” That was all Lucy had to say, he gave a nod of understanding.  

“Hey, uh, Rufus and I are going to check things out- make sure Emma didn’t follow you here,” Wyatt said, no doubt a bit uncomfortable. Lucy had never shown Flynn affection in front of him… But, right now she didn’t care. She had almost lost him, and she was done hiding whatever it was that had been growing between her and her former adversary.  

“Thanks, Wyatt.”  

“Yeah, thanks for not lacerating my liver,” Flynn said, somehow still unable to not sound like a dick.  

“Don’t worry, I made sure to sew it so that there will be a huge, nasty scar,” Wyatt said, dead-pan. However, if Lucy wasn’t mistaken, she could have sworn he smiled- for just a moment.  

After Wyatt left, Lucy studied Flynn’s face for a little too long.

“Lucy, I-”  

He didn’t have a chance to finish what he was saying, because her lips were on his, stealing a deep but fleeting kiss.  

“I can’t lose you, okay?” Lucy said, she then laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself.  

“Lucy, I’m not going anywhere.” He assured her, completely serious.  

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” She said, draping her arm across his chest and kissing him again. “Now, you need sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake.”

 

 


	2. Third Time's a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @chatteri - Prompt: Twice Flynn tries to propose… The third time, he does.

When Flynn finally decided to ask Lucy to marry him, he took her on a romantic weekend… The first time he tried to propose was at a high-end French restaurant… He got expensive wine… He encouraged her to order whatever her heart desired… They had just finished their meal when he was about to “pop the question”. And then they heard it. The sound of someone choking behind them.  

“Fred! Fred! Are you okay?” A woman began to yell frantically.  Flynn couldn’t help but roll his eyes, did anyone else know that god damn Heimlich?  

“Garcia… I think that guy is choking…” Lucy said, nodding to him.  

“I’ll just be a moment.”  Flynn got up and turned around. “Ok sir, let’s turn you around. Good…”  

Flynn then went behind the man, and balled his hands under the man’s rib cage, the thrust them up toward his spine. In no time, the piece of god-knows-what was flying out of his mouth. And then his entire dinner followed… Right onto Lucy.  

“I am so sorry…” The man apologized.

“Seriously, don’t worry… you couldn’t help it… really.” She smiled. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”  

Lucy ran to the bathroom… and not giving a shit about rules, Flynn followed and helped her clean up.

The second time he tried, they were horseback riding. It was going great… until Lucy’s horse kicked her off and into a huge puddle of mud. When Flynn went to help her up, she ended up pulling him down, and they found themselves mud wrestling. On their way back to the ranch, it started to rain. Although they had a fun time, they were still cold, wet and somewhat muddy in the end… It definitely didn’t seem like the right time to ask her.  

The moment they got engaged actually snuck up on him…  

“Garcia?” she called from the master bedroom. He walked in and didn’t see her…

“Yes, dear?” he walked over to the bathroom, where her voice had come from… The shower was running…  

“Come in here… I need you.” Slowly, he opened the door, spying her form moving around in the shower, he couldn’t help but lose his mind a little.  

“Are these technical difficulties you are having… or?”  

“Just take your clothes off, and get in the damn shower, Flynn.” Well, he wasn’t stupid. The man knew to do what he was told…  

“So… What is so urgent, Lucy?” He asked as she threw her arms around his neck.  

“What, can’t I take a shower with my fiance?” At that, Lucy showed him her finger… “Unless the diamond ring that fell out of your coat was for someone else.”  

“It was for you,” Flynn said, a shy smirk on his face.  

“What do you think? Does it look good on me?” She asked while striking a pose. 

“Lucy, I am telling you… You make that ring look good.”  

“And that is one of the many reasons why I am marrying you.” She said, as she rose up and kissed him.

 

 


	3. Through Prisons and Bunkers, Across Time and space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time they both realized they’ve got feelings for one another. Just fluff and cute stuff, maybe even a kiss? whatever you want!

Garcia Flynn had been in prison for eight weeks before Agent Christopher gave him the piece of paper that helped him break out. Six of those eight weeks were spent in and out of solitary confinement. It was then he realized that he felt more than just anger toward the woman who had unwittingly put him there.  

With naught but the darkness and his own thoughts for company, he simmered over her betrayal until all of the anger fizzled out and gave way to grief. The only person left in the world that he trusted- that he cared about- had betrayed him. As the grief threatened to overtake him, worry sprouted. Where was she? Agent Christopher had told him about her mother being Rittenhouse, in an effort to get more information… Had her own mother killed her? Now that she knew the truth, she was a liability. He was the one who had told her the truth and made her a liability… Oh god… What if they killed Lucy because of him?

Lucy was a lot of things, but she wasn’t bulletproof.

When Christopher came to see him- this time for help- he needed proof. He needed to know that she was okay.  

“Something’s happened, we need to talk.”  

“Not to you- I’ll only talk to Lucy.”  

When he finally saw Lucy, that was when he knew it. He was gone before he had even gotten his bearings.  

“No offense Lucy, but you’ve looked better.”  _God… He was such a gentleman._   

If Agent Christopher hadn’t been there, and if he hadn’t been handcuffed, he would have rushed to her. He would have asked her if she was okay- had Rittenhouse hurt her? Why had she gotten so thin? It looked like she wasn’t eating well…  

Who was he kidding? He wouldn’t have rushed to her, he wouldn’t have done those things… Because she still saw him as the enemy- as a “smug ass”. He almost wanted to applaud her for how tough she had become… But knowing from the journal how Rittenhouse treated their “recruits”, he knew she had no choice but to be tough.  

And he hated Rittenhouse for it.  

He cared about her. That was the feeling he could admit to at this point. It wasn’t love- no, not yet. Then there was his escape. He knew no one wanted him in that bunker, except maybe Lucy… “Want” may have been a stretch. Perhaps it was her guilt that made her fight for him. Whatever it was, it worked. He was free… To go to the bunker.  

It didn’t escape him, the way Wyatt dropped her like a hot coal as soon as Jessica was suddenly alive. No one knew that he remembered when she had been dead. He had done so much traveling, that he seemed to be immune to the “timeline self-correction" that Mason and Rufus were arguing about. He watched as Wyatt tried to stay close to Lucy, but loudly made a display of himself and Jessica in the bunker.  

In the journal, Lucy had talked about these things. At the time, he didn’t understand why… But being here, with her. He knew that it was so he would see through her façade-and reach out before it was too late for her.  He watched as Lucy began to wither away before all of them. He watched as his own heart began to ache for her… Began to wonder if there was some way he could make it better… Before he knew it, he was falling in love with her. 

__________________________________________

“Damn it, Lucy! Sometimes it feels like I know you better than you know yourself!”  

Those words made Lucy’s blood boil. God, she wanted to fight him. She wanted to hurt him… She wanted to dig her claws into his flesh, and sink her teeth into his soul and just rip him apart.  

“What do you want from me, Flynn? You don’t know me.”  

He wasn’t taking the bait- which surprised her. Instead, he made it clear that they were having their own awkward moment.  

But it wasn’t awkward for her. It made her anger dissipate- and she had to fight away tears. She had to fight away the urge to tell him that the outburst she had- the anger she had- she wanted to take it out on Wyatt, not him. She wanted to apologize to Flynn. She couldn’t though. Breaching the subject even further would open up the chasm in her chest, and she would just fall, fall, fall.

She knew that when she started to fall, no one would be there to catch her.  

Except for that night, when it came time for the chasm to open,  _he_ was there.  _He_ caught her. He wiped away her tears, and after she fell asleep on his shoulder- he tucked her into bed. As he walked away, Lucy woke and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her.  

“Lucy…” He kneeled down and stroked her hair. When she tried to kiss him, his soft smile kept her from starting to cry again, as he separated her hands from him.

“I won’t let you do something you’ll regret… I’ll be back in the morning. Sleep well, Lucy.”  He said, putting her hands on the bed, and planting a kiss on her forehead. He was so gentle with her- so kind.  

It was unexpected- and deeply appreciated.

It was after Chinatown that it became clear that he loved her… It was after noticing his bullet wound that it became clear that her feelings for him were shifting. Had shifted.  

So, when they found themselves hiding in a coat closet- and Flynn was holding onto her waist, and she was so, so very close to him. She drank in his scent, relished his touch…  

“Flynn…” His finger flew to her lips, as he silently warned her not to speak. Slowly, tentatively, she pressed her lips against his finger. His eyes went from warning to questioning. As he moved his hand away, she grasped his jacket and pulled him down to her level. He looked surprised, and she couldn’t help but smile. He uttered half of her name before she stifled the remaining syllable with her lips.  

If she had any fear that he didn’t want her- well, they were quickly banished. After his initial surprise, his hands found her waist, as hers ventured into his hair. He let out a purr in response, which gave Lucy the confidence she needed to hook her leg around him. Taking the hint, he pulled her up so her legs could wrap around him.

As her back hit the wall, she let out a laugh. When he pulled back, there was a look of wonder on his face.

“Lucy- I…” He paused- a look of awe on his face. Oh, yes. He did want this.  

“I know.” She nodded. “Now kiss me.”

“As you wish.” He growled before he set his lips to her neck. And… Well, the rest was history.  


	4. Christmas with The Flynn's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:
> 
> 12: Don’t you trust me? 
> 
> 96: Can’t you stay a little longer? 
> 
> 100\. You’re the only one I want to wake up next to.

 

The war had been over for about three months before Lucy almost lost it. For three months Lucy hadn’t heard anything from Flynn… She had checked several times with Rufus and Jiya- No, he hadn’t been arrested… No, he wasn’t dead… No, he didn’t move. And now she was here, in the rain, knocking on his door.

“Why didn’t you call me?” The words came out faster than intended, and definitely harsher… But there they were lingering between her and Garcia Flynn as he stood there, in a black turtleneck and jeans- looking very confused.  

“Lucy?” Oh, yes. He was shocked… This was unexpected.  

“Why didn’t you call me?”  

That stupid tongue did the stupid thing it does. And his stupid face was looking stupidly good… and… well, okay, Lucy was mad. And his amused smirk wasn’t helping matters.

“Lucy, I’m sorry… I’ve been meaning to call.”  

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass crashing behind him, and Flynn jumped.  

“Oh, God. Just a minute, Lucy.” He ran off leaving the door slightly ajar.  She could hear him off in another room, “Darling? Are you okay?”  

Oh, no. No, no, no… Did he have a woman in there? Mortified, Lucy turned around to leave.  

“Hey” A voice came from behind her, “Who are you?”  

Turning around, Lucy found herself facing a nine-year-old girl.  

“Lucy?” The girl asked excitedly. “I’m Iris.”  

“Hi Iris, your dad has told me so many good things about you.” The girl smiled wide, and Lucy couldn’t help but smile back.  

“Dad has told me a lot about you…” she said, “Come in!  We’re making pancakes!”  

Holding her breath, Lucy was pulled into the townhouse. Spying the Christmas tree in the living room, Lucy felt a pang of embarrassment. She was ruining Flynn’s first Christmas back with his family. Oh, god. No wonder he hadn’t called. She couldn’t blame him- especially if Lorena was back. With a knot in her stomach, Lucy turned toward the kitchen to see Flynn preparing breakfast for his family.  

“Would you like some orange juice, Lucy?”  

“Uh, well… Sure?”  

“Iris, can you go upstairs and wash your hands please?” The girl scampered away quickly.  

“Oh, god…” Lucy sighed, turning away from him in embarrassment and carding her hands through her hair nervously. “God, Flynn… I’m so sorry. I had no idea… and now I am here, ruining your Christmas… And I-”  

“Lucy.” Turning again, she was suddenly in his arms. And he was kissing her.  

“Flynn… I…”  

“I’m sorry. I meant to call you. I had negotiations- and then Agent Christopher let me go on one last mission… Then I spent time patching up things with Iris… and Lorena let me take Iris for Christmas, and I didn’t know how you would feel about being around her. And I… I should have called, Lucy.”  

“I’ve missed you.” She admitted.  

“I’ve missed you, too.” Suddenly, Lucy was very aware of Flynn’s hand on the small of her back… But Iris was here. And this would be confusing for her… and it wouldn’t be fair… and…  

“I should go… I don’t want to crash your Christmas…” Lucy said awkwardly, disentangling herself. The truth was leaving was the last thing she wanted to do. But she hadn’t been invited, and well, this was weird. Yes, Flynn had kissed her- but, the whole dead-family-rising thing filled her with a little too much dread.  

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” Lucy looked down to find Iris standing there, with big doe eyes. “Please?”  

“Well, I guess I can… If that’s okay with your dad?”  

“It’ll make Christmas perfect.” Flynn laughed.  

And it was perfect… They spent the entire day together. Breakfast was amazing (Flynn is a wonderful cook, for the record), Lucy watched as Iris opened her presents, they all enjoyed hot chocolate and playing Clue, and Lucy helped make supper.  

While watching The Polar Express, Lucy felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Turning to Flynn, he motioned for her to look down between them at a sleeping Iris Flynn who had her head on Lucy’s shoulder. Motioning for Lucy to be silent, Flynn got up and gently picked up his daughter and took her up to her room. When he got back, he turned the movie off, and walked over to the tree. Fishing out a small box, he handed it to Lucy.  

“Merry Christmas, Lucy.”  

“You got me something? I didn’t get…”

“You’re here, that’s enough for me.” He smiled. “Open it.”

Slowly, Lucy opened the box to reveal a gold locket. It wasn’t exactly the same as the one she left in Chinatown, but it was beautiful nonetheless.  

“Oh, wow…”

“I know it’s not the same as your locket… But I thought maybe, with time, this could be special, too.”

“Garcia, what are you trying to say?”  

Suddenly his face looked the way it did in Chinatown… Her heart began to skip as she readied herself to hear his own words regarding his feelings…

“I…” and then Lucy saw it, the moment he lost courage.  

“Don’t you trust me?” She asked, taking holding his hand.  

“Lucy…” He said her name like a prayer, “I’ve done too many things. What I want, for you, for us. I don’t deserve it.”  

“Look, I fell in love with you, Garcia. Love doesn’t really give us a choice- it just picks who it picks.”  

The way he stared at her, it made her heartache.  

“My heart picked you. There is no one else I want to spend my holidays with, there is no one else I want to kiss, You’re the one I want to make a mess with in the kitchen, and you’re the one I want to wake up next to in the morning… I just want you. We deserve to be happy, don’t we?”  

“I suppose you’ll be wanting to move your stuff in, then? I don’t have much in my dresser anyway… except plenty of turtlenecks that you’re free to borrow.” He said, smiling wide.  

Just two months later, Flynn’s dresser was indeed full, as was his closet (and his heart).


	5. In the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcy prompt: Lucy asks Flynn when he stopped recognizing himself, and they talk about her time spent in Rittenhouse’s clutches. Sorry this might be angsty but fluff can happen too! Thanks, you’re the best!

 

 

“Tell me about the two years before you stole The Mothership.”  

The words are out of Lucy’s mouth before she even realizes she is forming them. She blames the ease of Flynn’s presence and the brandy- even if she’d only had one glass before they were unceremoniously arrested.

“Those two years… they were like purgatory… I never thought I’d get out…” Pausing momentarily, he slid down the wall to sit next to her on the cold concrete ground. Unsure if it was because of the cold or if it was because she genuinely craved the feel of Flynn against her, Lucy moved closer to him and slid her arms around his waist. Without question, he put his arm around her. He doesn't make fuss about it, he just kept her warm- he comforted her. “It was like the darkest night, waiting for dawn.”  

“Poetic. But really, between Brazil and taking The Mothership- what did you do?”  

Flynn shook his head and laughed, Lucy wondered if he was actually surprised at her insistence, or if he found it cute. It was hard to tell 

“I planned. I second guessed myself, a lot. I met Anthony- he was in the journal, but just barely. I had to wait for the perfect opportunity to get him to join me.” Flynn paused, “When he found out Rittenhouse was using his wife to spy on him- that was the last straw. His own children were being recruited- and he was being threatened by them. He wanted nothing to do with it, but he saw his family slipping away.”

“Did you kill him?” Lucy asked. 

Met with a sharp breath and a shudder, Lucy wondered if she had hit a raw nerve. "If you did- I know you would have had your reasons... I mean, I didn't know him, I don't know what he was capable of." 

“No, I didn’t kill him.” At that Lucy looked up at Flynn with a questioning look. “After he went to you. After he tried to betray me, I gave him an ultimatum. I told him he could stay loyal to me, or I would drop him off in the middle of the desert with a canteen and a gun with one bullet.”  

“He chose the desert?”  

“Yes. But I made a mistake. I had Emma drop him off without me… I still don’t know if he killed himself, or if she did it. Either way, it’s my fault.”  

“When I was with Rittenhouse, Emma had me kill an innocent soldier. I used to see his face everytime I closed my eyes… Part of me wishes I still did," as she spoke, Lucy burrowed deeper into Flynn. It hit her at that moment, just how a like they were, "with everything I have done- with everything I have had to do, there’s no room left for it.”  

“The faces sneak up on you when you least expect it.” Flynn sighed. “Eventually, when you close your eyes, the sacrifices you’ve made, the people you’ve killed- it’s all you see."  

“When did you stop seeing yourself in the mirror?” Lucy ventured into that territory with a little more reverence. 

“During those two years- I got betrayed by a man. He had let me stay in his home, with his family. Rittenhouse offered him money to betray me. Initially, he tried to warn me, so I fled without harming him.” Flynn let out a sigh, as he remembered what had happened.  

“However, I forgot the journal there. I had to go back and get it… I had only read it once all the way through. The man, he was there with another man from Rittenhouse- they had the journal. I panicked. What if they saw your name? What if they came after you? I didn’t have a gun on me. But they were there, discussing the details of the journal… Talking about contacting your father. They must have read it, they knew details… Your name, Rufus, Wyatt… Jiya. Me. I couldn’t take any chances…

“I grabbed a lamp. And used it to subdue the agent and get his gun… the fight was bloody. Once I had the gun, I finished off the agent. Then, the man- was on his knees, begging for his life. I shot him in the head. What made me realize I was a monster, that this war was going to change me irreversibly, was when his daughter screamed- she reminded me so much of Iris… She was hiding in a corner… She had been there, listening to it all. I grabbed the journal and I just ran. What else could I do?”  

“Oh, god.” Lucy didn’t know what to say. She felt Flynn’s grip on her loosen, and instead of letting him pull away from her, she just tightened her hold around his waist.  “Is that really what you see when you look in the mirror? A monster, all the time?”  

“The only time I feel like I could possibly be a good man is when I’m with you, Lucy. You make me hope. You make me believe this is all worth it.”  

At that moment, Lucy made the decision to stop letting Flynn get his hands dirty for her.  

“I’ll carry your burdens with you.” She whispered as she nuzzled into his side and fell asleep in that the prison cell. The next day, when the guard came, it was Lucy who neutralized him and woke Flynn urging him to hurry so they could get the hell out of there.  When they got back to the base, she asked him to teach her to fight and to properly shoot a gun. That night, in that cell, Lucy decided she and Garcia Flynn would not just be friends and teammates, but they would be partners in this fight.  For once, Flynn had someone fighting both alongside him and for him.  


	6. Sweet Dreams, Flynn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #34: "Please don't do this"
> 
> For x-Voyavoda

“Lucy?” A very groggy Flynn found himself turning on the living room light of the bunker. 

“Flynn?” She asked, squinting. “Shhhh… you’re gonna wake everyone up… C’mere!” 

Flynn stared at Lucy as she clutched a bottle of vodka in her hand and tried to wave him over. Turning the light off once again, his eyes adjusted to the scene. As the light from the television lit her face, Flynn wondered just how drunk she was. Slowly, he walked over to her and pried the bottle from her hand.

“No, no, no! Flynn, don’t.” She begged, “don’t do this… please.” 

“Don’t worry, Lucy. I am just putting it away. I won’t pour it out…” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

And Flynn did just that, he put the cap back on the bottle and put it up high- where not even Rufus could grab it. When he walked back over to Lucy, she was clutching her pillow, eyes slightly watery, and her mouth set in a straight line as she concentrated a little too hard on the television. 

“Lucy, I have to use the bathroom… Then I’ll come back and check on you, okay?” 

“Mmmhmm….” 

Just a couple minutes later, Flynn found Lucy sitting up snoring lightly. Slowly, he moved her so that she was laying down, and tucked her in. 

“Sleep well, Lucy.” He whispered. After a moment, he turned back toward his room. 

“Sweet dreams, Flynn.” She said sleepily.

With a smirk, Flynn went back to bed.


	7. I Need You to Stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29. “You could have warned me.”
> 
> For Ultrahotpink

 

 

 

 

 “Flynn!” Lucy storms into his room angrily, slamming the door behind her.  _“What the hell was that?”_

“It was a mission, Lucy…” he says as he discards his coat, and starts to remove the various attachments of his cowboy outfit. “One that went very well, I might add. That is until you came back for me.”

And now, Lucy is pacing.

“So you were really just going to leave me? With nothing but a goodbye note, and some warped blessing?” Lucy asks, the pain of it threatening to surface again. “Flynn, you were  _dead_ \- I lost you… How on earth could you think I’d be okay with that?”

Dumbfounded, the man loosens his collar and sits on his bed.

“I wasn’t aware I’d be missed.”

“You… weren’t… what?” She’s lost for words as she crosses the room and cups the man’s face in her hands. “Of course you’d be missed… Dammit… I love you, Flynn.”

“You could have warned me…” he mutters, mostly to himself.

“I could have…  _what_?” Now she’s exasperated- she’s not a fucking mind reader. As she starts to turn away, he catches her waist.

“The journal, Lucy… not you… I mean- maybe you. I don’t know.” His green eyes finally meet hers, as tears threaten them both. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know you loved me, too. I really-”

Not letting him finish his sentence, Lucy’s lips collide with his. She’s done waiting, done wishing, done wondering. He had just been dead. She had truly lost him… and now he’s here… She can touch him, and hold him and she had no intention of letting him go.


	8. Her Reckless Cowboy (Her Drunken Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she wants to Lucy can see Flynn... But it takes a lot out of her, and she's never sure she wants to wake up.
> 
> Trigger Warning for Alcoholism/alluding to alcohol poisoning and hallucinations.  
> Also Trigger Warning for unintentional Self-harm and vomit. 
> 
> This is angsty and sad…
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 99: I fell in love with you, not them.
> 
> 82: Just breathe, okay?
> 
> 71: You’ve been drinking tonight haven’t you?

 

There are three ways Lucy can see Flynn. Well, four really… but, the last one she won’t even entertain.

The first is in memories: Sober and detailed, they leave her aching, regretting, bearing guilt that cripples.

The second is in dreams- which all to quickly turn to nightmares and watches him die again and again.

The third is at the tail end of a fifth of vodka.

On days like this, she checks in with Jiya and Wyatt early. She tells them she is tired, that she just needs rest and she will feel better tomorrow. It’s been over a year and they still worry. They shouldn’t- she just needs to see him, to hear his voice. That isn’t so bad, is it?

After she satisfies “big brother”, she closes her curtains and turns on some old records. It takes her an hour to start to feel a good buzz- damn that tolerance. With half the bottle down, she starts to feel warm, the way he made her feel when he held her.

It’s at this point that she starts to cycle through her memories of him. She uses them to piece together a conversation… She apologizes for not being able to save him, for not being smart enough, good enough. The bottle is three-quarters of the way gone when she hears a knock on the door.

Slowly, she approaches. Usually, Wyatt and Jiya are respectful of her when she gets in a funk, so whatever it is it must be important. Peering through the peephole, Lucy can’t believe her eyes. Slowly she opens the door…. and he’s there… and… and…

It all goes black.

When she comes to, she is on the bed- on her side. She can taste her own sick in her mouth, and her stomach churns. It worked though… It worked… she saw him.

“Flynn…” She cries, knowing no one will hear her.

Except, he does.

He’s still there.

“Yes, Lucy?”

He is by her side, stroking her hair. Even though it makes her dizzy, she stares up at him.

And she barfs again.

“Just breathe, okay? You’ve got this…” His voice soothes her. When she is done she wants to ask him how he is there, how is it possible? Instead, her head pounds and her mind buzzes with inebriation.

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” He says as he tosses the empty vodka bottle in the garbage.

“I just… I wanted to see you.” She mumbles groggily.

“Well, I’m here, Lucy.”

And oh. The way he says her name… It is him. _Loocy…_

“You’re here… after everything Rittenhouse did? After what they did to you?After my family-”

“Shh…” He stops her in her tracks. “I fell in love with you, not them. Your family may be Rittenhouse, but you aren’t. And I won’t let them destroy you. Now, get some sleep… I’ll be here in the morning.”

Except he’s not- he’s gone again. Her guardian angel, her reckless cowboy… Her drunken dream… Garcia Flynn… He is nowhere to be found- except in a drunken haze, the next time she can’t handle life without him. All she has to do is find him at the bottom of a bottle.


End file.
